


Avatar: The Last Firebender

by zuko_lover69



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: AtLA, F/F, F/M, Fanfic, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 08:03:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16552070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zuko_lover69/pseuds/zuko_lover69
Summary: Air. Water. Earth. Fire.Long ago, the four nations lived together in harmony. Then, everything changed when the Air Empire attacked. Only the Avatar, master of all four elements, could stop them, but when the world needed him most, he vanished. A hundred years passed and my sister and I discovered the new Avatar, a firebender named Fang, and although his firebending skills are really shit, he is a total badass and he's ready to save anyone. But I don’t really know if Fang can save the world… I guess we’ll find out!





	Avatar: The Last Firebender

Steam flooded the horizon as it rose off of the scorching earth, glowing orange above the trails of lava that flowed into the sea—the decimated remains of the once great fire kingdom. Trespassing here was forbidden by the Air Empire, but that didn’t stop the pair of siblings from the earth kingdom from sneaking up the burning shores. Rokka, an earth bender who fought with a boomerang made of rock that he could control with his earth bending, called out to his twin sister, “Come on, Kyoshi! Hurry up!” His younger sister growled back (she was the younger twin by five minutes). She was named after Avatar Kyoshi in hopes that she would be a great bender, but it turned out she couldn’t bend a pebble. That’s why everyone made fun of her and she was emo. Rokka always picked on her but he knew she didn’t have any friends and that’s why he brought her with him. 

Rokka’s feet felt warm even through the special rock shoes he bended for them to tread on the molten earth. He was sweating profusely and his eyes watered in the rising heat, but he pushed forward. He was determined to become the world’s most powerful lava bender.

Kyoshi caught up to her sweaty brother and looked down at the flaming hot valley before them. “That’s so cool,” she said. She was so stoned.

“Oh yeah? Watch this.”

Rokka began to move his arms and stomp his feet. The steaming hot rock in the valley became molten and began to swirl around like a big fire whirlpool. But suddenly, a giant black obsidian chunk became uncovered.

“What the fuck is that?” Kyoshi asked her brother.

Rokka only stared at the giant obelisk, his movement stopping, and the rock in the valley becoming hardened again. 

“I have no idea. Let’s go smash it open!”

So that’s what they did; Rokka used his earth bending to break open the rock and inside was a dude. He was tall, muscular, and handsome, and had a beautifully deep tan skin, glowing in the light of the magma and fire around them. His hair was short and spiky and he had brilliant glowing orange eyes. Well, at first they were just glowing figuratively, but suddenly they burst to life with white glowing light. The teen caught on fire and lunged forward to attack.

The brother and sister exchanged shocked glances- could this be? They quickly dodged the attacker, Rokka jumping left and Kyoshi jumping to the right. “Wait! We’re not here to hurt you!” called Rokka. But the boy turned and kept coming for Rokka. That’s when he had an idea.

“Kyoshi, the bud!”

Realization dawned on her face and she reached into her satchel, pulling out a small stone container and tossing it to her brother.

“Rokka, catch!”

He caught the container and opened it, the fiery torpedo of a person still hurdling towards him. Inside was a ground-up green plant- marijuana. 

Caught without any type of pipe or lighter, and with no time to roll a blunt, he did what he had to do. He tossed all of the weed towards his assailant, and as it burned up in the fire, the dude got a huge long drag. Almost immediately, his eyes returned to normal and his whole body seemed to relax as he slumped to the ground.

“The legends are true!” Rokka called. “It is the Avatar! Only weed can bring the Avatar out of the Avatar state!” he cried. He and his sister rushed towards the boy. Rokka held him in his arms. They were all high now because of the giant cloud of smoke. The Avatar finally opened his eyes.

“Wh- Who are you..?” He managed to croak, his voice dry and crackly. Kyoshi summoned a canteen from her pouch and offered it to him.

The thirsty Avatar grabbed the bottle and started to drink. The girl waited till he had enough water in his mouth to blurt, “your whole kingdom is dead.”

Orange eyes burst wide open as the Avatar spit water all over Rokka. Kyoshi laughed.

“What!?” the Avatar screamed. “So you’re telling me this-!?” he looked around him, realizing where they were. 

Rokka scratched his head, his gaze careening off to the side for a few moments until he worked up the courage to face the handsomely distraught young man. “Well, you see, you kind of.. disappeared 100 years ago?” he began trying to explain what he was sure was the worst possible news you could hear after waking and baking from a 100 year nap. “When Avatar Gorgon passed, we all looked toward the fire kingdom. But that’s when the Air Empire struck out of nowhere. They wiped out every last firebender—including, we all assumed.. the new Avatar.”

He sat and watched, his jaw hanging open. After no one spoke for a moment, the Avatar asked eagerly, “but it turns out he’s alive..?”

The siblings exchanged puzzled glances.

“… YOU… are the Avatar…” 

“Me!? No, you have it all wrong- I’m just a lousy kid who can’t even master firebending. I’m not your Avatar.” The boy looked overwhelmed.

“You were doing pretty well a second ago when you came for us in the Avatar state a second ago.” Kyoshi retorted dryly.

“The Ava- the what!?”

The Avatar looked down at his hands.

“Hey, take it easy. It’s gonna be okay. We’ll help you get used to all this,” Rokka knelt down and took the dude’s hands in his, “from what it sounds like, no one knew you were the Avatar, which means the Air Empire was bluffing when they said they killed you. You survived, you’re here, and nobody knows who you are. We can work with that.”

The Avatar, taken aback by the gentleness in Rokka’s tone, stared into his boyish green eyes. The man had a way with words. He felt more calm.

“Let’s start with something easy.. Do you remember your name?”

“… Fang.”

“Fang, it’s wonderful to meet you. I’m Rokka, and this is my sister, Kyoshi. We’re earth nation from-“

Rokka. The name sat gently on Fang’s mind as Rokka’s voice faded into background noise and his consciousness waned. 

“Don’t worry, Fang. We’re gonna take care of you.”  
 


End file.
